Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are currently used as replacements for incandescent light bulbs and fluorescent lamps. LEDs are semiconductor devices that emit incoherent narrow-spectrum light when electrically biased in the forward direction of their p-n junctions (boundary between P-type and N-type semiconductor), and are thus referred to as solid-state lighting devices.
When a light-emitting diode is forward biased (switched on), electrons are able to recombine with electron holes within the device, releasing energy in the form of photons. This effect is called electroluminescence and the color of the light (corresponding to the energy of the photon) is determined by the energy gap of the semiconductor. A LED is often small in area (less than 1 square millimeter (mm2)), and integrated optical components may be used to shape its radiation pattern. LEDs powerful enough for room lighting are relatively expensive and require more precise current and heat management than compact fluorescent lamp sources of comparable output.
A LED that emits white light (a desired color characteristic) is one end goal for the lighting industry. With respect to housings, those made out of polymer compositions, e.g. polycarbonate, meeting industry requirements have been a challenge. Thus, there is a need for plastic containing material that meets these industry requirements as well as processes that effectuate the manufacture of materials that meet industry requirements.